Just the two of us
by Jeem
Summary: Takes place quite a while after the whole Amon-incident, Korra has mastered her Airbending and is frequently staying over at Asami's place. - Asami and Korra both have an off-day and Asami's planning to make it specifically their day, just her and Korra. They have the entire Sato-estate for themselves and won't hesitate to let that opportunity go by unused.
1. Chapter 1

My second Korrasami fanfic, which will be a two- or three-shot, not sure yet; but it'll definitely have more than one chapter! I got the e-mail back from my dearest beta-reader _FullMetalPrincess_ with the beta'd version(s), so I updated the chapters. I wanna thank Princess for her amazing work and all the effort she puts into beta-reading my writings, she is truly amazing and not just as a beta! c:

The idea popped up in my head when I woke up this morning and started writing right away, only took breaks to eat and drink :') Couldn't wait to post the first part, also because two certain people were _very_ interested and wanted to read it quite badly, so yeah ;)

_Please_ let me know what you think by leaving behind a review? Would be _very_ appreciated!

Enjoy! c:

* * *

Asami slowly opened her eyes to see Korra's face inches from hers, a big smile immediately appeared on her face. A warm, tingling feeling spread through her stomach and it felt as if her heart was fluttering. Carefully she brought up her right hand and stroked a few strands of hair behind Korra's ear, now Asami could see Korra's face entirely and enjoy her view. Korra was still asleep, breathing evenly and making little sounds that made Asami melt on the inside.

"You're so beautiful…" Asami whispered, soft enough not to wake the Avatar. She felt happy and very lucky, especially now she was waking up next to the, in her opinion, most beautiful girl there was. A happy sigh escaped the heiress' lips when Korra's eyelids fluttered open, their eyes met and the two young women shared a smile that spoke more than a thousand words.

"Good morning, beautiful," Korra whispered softly and pressed her lips against Asami's who answered the kiss with a lick on Korra's bottom lip. Korra smirked at this, knowing where this was going to, she had absolutely no complaints and answered by parting her lips and allowing Asami's tongue to enter. Their kiss was deep and passionate, but soft and slow at the same time. Both Asami and Korra loved mornings like these, knowing that there wasn't really anything on their program for that day and basically had it all for themselves. Asami broke the kiss and smirked when an idea came up to her, Korra raised an eyebrow while smiling at the emerald eyes in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, causing Asami to smirk only even more. Asami jumped up, out of bed, grabbing Korra's hand and pulled her out as well. "Asami?" Korra asked in confusion, looking down at her naked body and then at Asami with questioning eyes. Asami shrugged her shoulders and laughed pleasantly, she loved looking at Korra's bare body; the Avatar was gorgeous and now _all hers_.

"Yes, Korra?" Asami replied in a playful voice, grinning. She danced through the room, still holding Korra's hand and kind of forcing her to dance along. They were moving into the upstairs hallway now, warm carpet was replaced by cool marble underneath their feet.

"Wha— You know what, never mind," Korra answered with a smile, slightly shaking her head. Normally _she_ was the one who had moments, especially mornings, like these; suddenly feeling excited and full of energy. She danced with Asami, both completely naked and their hair loose over their shoulders and backs. Asami closed her eyes and cheerfully danced to a song that was playing in her head, she had no idea what came over her, but she felt excited, happy and just _had_ to dance. Of course it was only better that Korra was with her to share it with, Asami was planning to make good use of their off day. This day would be entirely just _her_ _and Korra_.

.

"Dance with me, Korra," Asami whispered in Korra's ear while Korra's arms softly wrapped around Asami, Asami's back pressed to Korra's chest.

"But, I already am, Asami," Korra answered in a whisper, her lips softly brushing Asami's ear shell. Shivers were sent down Asami's spine and a soft moan sounded inside Asami's mouth, which caused the Avatar to smirk this time. Her fingers caressed the skin of Asami's arms, causing goose bumps there. Korra's lips were pressed onto Asami's neck and shoulders, leaving kisses everywhere until her lips settled onto Asami's neck and nibbled the skin softly. Korra smirked as she heard Asami's breathing become quicker, her hands trailed over Asami's upper arms, fingers barely touching the sides of Asami's breasts; this only made Asami's breathing pick up speed even more, just like her heart beat.

"You know what I mean, Korra," Asami breathed, closing her eyes and totally focusing on Korra's touch. Korra succeeded every time, making Asami surrender to her touch, giving into it and being left breathless. She felt Korra nod slowly against her shoulder blades.

"Mhm, I know, Asami," Korra answered in a whisper, teasing Asami with her fingertips. Asami tried to clear her mind, which wasn't easy, to think of a plan. She freed herself from Korra's embrace and giggled as she ran off. Korra looked at Asami, completely dazed, what was going on? Then she saw the playful grin on Asami's face and smirked, eyes filled with challenge and determination.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me first!" Asami sung and chuckled as she danced down the stairs, still completely bare.

"Oh, don't worry, I _will_," Korra softly whispered, more to herself than Asami. She focused and created a ball of air beneath her, Avatar Aang's invention of this 'air scooter' was quite useful and fun. Korra started down the stairs and chased the heiress, determined to catch her.

Asami looked over her shoulder and came to a stop and pouted as she saw Korra using her airbending, she crossed her arms over her chest and intensified the pout on her lips.

"That's not fair, Korra!" Asami called, Korra replied with a chuckle.

"Why isn't it fair? You didn't say I couldn't use my bending." Asami cocked her head to the side, realizing that Korra had a point right there.

"Well, then I tell you _now_, you can't use your bending; that's cheating," Asami said, placing her hands on her hips. Korra bit down her bottom lip at the sight while she stood on her own feet again, she closed the distance between her and Asami and tucked a few strands of Asami's hair behind Asami's ear. Her fingers softly brushed against Asami's ear shell and Korra's lips were now only inches from Asami's, Korra was completely focused on that; which Asami noticed. The corners of Asami's lips curled upwards as she played her part, then when Korra wasn't paying attention to anything but her lips, she hooked one leg behind the backside of Korra's knees and made her move. Korra fell backwards, taking Asami with her, but since Asami had this planned out she caught both of them before they actually touched the floor. Asami smirked, her eyes filled with delight of winning.

"Ha! Got you," Asami whispered sensually into Korra's ear, pinning her down to the floor, beneath Asami's body. Korra sighed and chuckled then, she loved when Asami got that look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you got me…" Korra answered in a whisper, licking her lips and noticing the glimmer in Asami's emerald eyes. This look was all too familiar to Korra; the game was _on_.

.

"To think of everything that I could do to you right now…" Asami teased, her lips moving from Korra's ear to her tightened jaw. Korra shivered inwardly and closed her eyes, feeling how Asami's lips were now slowly moving onto her neck and nibbled on the skin there; that was going to be a hickey, no doubt. Korra sighed out of pleasure, noticing how Asami now slowly moved farther down, towards her collarbone. Korra laid her arms on the cool marble, next to her head, giving Asami all the space she needed; she completely gave in. Which was quite rare, Asami noticed this and was pleasantly surprised. Her fingers traced Korra's sides lightly, ending on Korra's hips and going back up and down again. Asami then placed her free hand next to Korra's head, who opened her eyes and looked right into Asami's. Asami leaned down, pressing her lips on Korra's while her other hand now caressed Korra's thigh teasingly. A soft moan slipped through Korra's parted lips and Asami intensified their kiss at this, she'd make Korra moan louder than ever before.

"Hmm, what are you planning, miss Sato?" Korra breathed, eyes still closed.

"Oh, a _lot_, Miss Avatar…" Asami answered and softly caressed Korra's outer labia, causing the Avatar to moan and whimper. "You like that, huh?" Korra nodded heavily, wishing on the Spirits' name for Asami not to stop. Korra felt how Asami's finger slowly moved into her, shortly after that a second was added, this time everything _but _slowly. Korra moaned and felt her cheeks burn hot, they'd probably be a dark crimson now. Asami loved the sight of Korra all flustered and moaning in pleasure, all because of _her_, it made Asami feel very flattered and made the small bits of insecurity disappear.

.

Korra made a disappointed sound when Asami pulled her fingers back and she sat up a bit to see why Asami had, when the Avatar saw the smirk on Asami's face she wasn't all too sure what to expect.

"Oh Korra, don't pout like that; I'm not even _close_ to done yet," Asami answered Korra's silent question and smirked as she stood up and helped Korra up as well. Korra grinned as she scooped up Asami into her arms.

"Where to, Miss Sato?"

"Couch." Korra nodded and they moved towards the couch, which was actually a chaise longue; there was only one armrest and the backrest wasn't on the entire length of the lounger. Korra loved the thing, it was comfortable and ideal to cuddle up to each other on.

"Yes ma'am," Korra said with a chuckle as she gently sat Asami on the lounger. Asami curled her finger towards her, gesturing Korra to join her. The moment Korra sat, she was pushed back by Asami, she was now lying down for the most part; her back rested against the armrest. Asami leaned over Korra and they shared another passionate kiss, sneakily Asami placed one knee between Korra's legs and rubbed it against her center, causing Korra again to moan.

"Gee, Korra… You're _wet,_" Asami breathed in slight amazement. Korra just nodded as she felt Asami's fingers re-enter and she threw her head back, resting on top of the armrest. Asami was turning her on more than anyone else would _ever_ be able to, Korra refused to close her eyes and instead look right into Asami's eyes while Asami's fingers slid in- and out of her. But she couldn't help closing her eyes for a moment when Asami slid her fingers back in and curled them inside Korra, touching the spot that sent pleasant shivers up and down Korra's spine. "You are so gorgeous…" Asami whispered softly, loving the facial expressions Korra made as response to her actions.

"And you're breathtakingly beautiful," Korra panted, desperately trying to keep her eyes open and locked to Asami's. "And _so_ _mine_," she continued, causing Asami to pause for a moment. "What's wrong?" Korra asked worried, afraid she maybe shouldn't have said that. Instead of answering, Asami kissed Korra full on the lips while pushing her fingers hard into Korra and causing the Avatar to moan louder than before. The heiress kept doing this while kissing the Watertriber until she reached her orgasm and moaned, almost _sung_, into Asami's mouth.

"And you are _so mine_," Asami finally answered, removing her fingers, licking and sucking them clean while looking at Korra playfully. Then she softly pressed her lips to Korra's and lied down, the side of her face resting on Korra's chest. Korra was still trying to catch her breath, aftermath of her orgasm still lingering.

.

"Thank you, that was… _Amazing_…" Korra whispered while she caressed Asami's hair, weaving her fingers through it softly. Asami pressed a kiss in between Korra's breast as a reply; she'd done it with pleasure.

"Are you hungry, oh mighty Avatar?" Asami asked and looked up to Korra who stuck out her tongue to the heiress.

"I'm not _that_ mighty, but I _am _hungry, now you mention it," Korra answered and her stomach growled in agreement, Asami laughed and nodded.

"I'll order us some food then, any preferences?" Asami asked as she stood up, leaving a pouting Korra alone on the lounger.

"Are you on the menu?" Asami laughed and shook her head, Korra could be adorable and lame at the same time. "Guess that's a 'no'… Can I have seaweed noodles?" Korra looked at Asami with her famous polar bear dog puppy eyes. Asami sighed and chuckled, she could have known and how could she say 'no' to those irresistible begging eyes that made her melt on the inside?

"Of course, if you want seaweed noodles, you'll get seaweed noodles," Asami answered and pressed a kiss on Korra's forehead, then walking towards the office to make a phone call. What she didn't notice, was that Korra was following her, almost soundlessly.

.

"Hello, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery?" Asami said as she heard the Phone being picked up on the other side of the line. "Yes, I want to place an order? Right away please and could you deliver?" At first she got a negative, but Asami didn't take 'no' for an answer. "Sir, it's Asami Sato. I would highly appreciate it if you could deliver the order, of course I'll pay extra. You can take an extra twenty-five percent of the order's price, alright? Good, then I'd like to have two portions of seaweed noodles and a portion of rice. Yes, add that too please. Put it on the tab and I'll pay the next time when I'm in the city." Asami listened to the man adding up her order to make sure he'd had everything, which was the case. "Just drop off on the doorstep and knock three times, I'll take it inside myself and no need to wait. Thank you sir, have a good day," Asami said and hung up with a sigh, she should get discount for being a regular customer; Korra was partly the reason of that.

Asami jumped a little as she suddenly felt two arms being wrapped around her stomach and pair of breasts against her back, Korra's lips were pressed on Asami's cheek.

"You sound so… formal and business-y when you're on the phone… Sexy," Korra breathed into Asami's ear while her hands slowly moved upwards, now reaching the bottom of Asami's round breasts. Asami's breathing became slightly uneven and she gulped, leaning into Korra's embrace.

"Oh? I-is that so?" Asami whispered, slightly stuttering over her words; distracted by Korra's touch on her breasts. The Avatar would give her a heart attack some day, the way she touched Asami made Asami's heart pound faster than could be possibly healthy.

"Mhm, yeah… You just _are_ sexy, Asami. _Very_ sexy if you ask me, the way your round butt rests on this desk and how you play with your hair while being on the phone…" Korra breathed, lips touching Asami's ear and sending shivers through Asami's entire body. Korra bit her lower lip and let her fingers play with Asami's nipples which were hard by now; soft moans came from Asami's parted lips, turning on the Avatar even more. Asami leaned her head back, resting it on one of Korra's shoulders. Her fingers were curled around the edge of the desk, nails digging into the wood.

"I can say the same about you, Korra…" Asami breathed against the skin of Korra's neck, softly moaning in response to the movement of Korra's fingers.

"Damn, Asami…" the Avatar moaned softly and let one hand trace down over Asami's stomach, past her belly-button, not pausing once. It made Korra's heart flutter when she heard Asami's breathing coming faster with every inch Korra's hand came closer to Asami's center. Sadly enough Korra realized this wasn't going to work out the way she wanted to, her arms simply weren't long enough, so she pulled back her hands. Asami made a whining sound of disappointment; Korra was being an absolute tease again. Then Korra stood in front of Asami and pressed her lips full onto Asami's which made Asami move her hands behind her, palms resting on the desk and leaning a bit back. Korra continued kissing the heiress while her one hand moved towards Asami's thighs teasingly.

"Tease…" Asami breathed and looked right into Korra's clear blue eyes that shone like the ocean in sunlight. Korra just smirked and reunited her lips with Asami's and moved her fingers closer to Asami's center, discovering that Asami was insanely wet already.

"Spirits…" Korra whispered to Asami's lips which were parted by now, Asami was softly panting already, eyes closed. Her middle and index finger found the bundle of nerves that only intensified Asami's moans, to Korra's pleasure. Korra made small circular movements with her fingers, smirking at the sight of Asami's hips bucking upwards, pressing herself even more onto Korra's touch. Asami bit her lower lip as warm tingles spread through her entire body, but especially in her lower belly. Korra was very good at this and Asami never got enough of it, she didn't _want_ to get enough of it, if that was even possible.

"I— Korra, I—"Asami tried, but couldn't quite get the words out. Korra slowed her movements, allowing Asami to speak.

"Yes, Asami?" she whispered and pressed her lips softly onto Asami's jaw, still slowly rubbing her fingers over Asami's clit.

"I want you… In me… But don't stop this, o-okay?" Asami finally brought out, pauses in between all the words to gasp for air a little. Korra hummed in appreciation and as an answer to Asami's request. Right when Asami got out the words, Korra moved her fingers into Asami and placing her thumb on the spot where her fingers just were. Another moan escaped Asami's mouth at the sudden entrance of Korra's fingers into her, she liked these 'surprises' of Korra and Korra _knew_ it.

"Damn, Asami… Just, damn…" Korra panted, looking at Asami's face and breasts that slightly bounced at her body's movement. To Korra there was nothing and nobody sexier than Asami, she couldn't even _imagine_ that it was possible to be sexier than the young woman beneath her. Her fingers moved faster and she put more pressure onto them. She could tell Asami wasn't too far from coming and this encouraged Korra to make it happen even more than she already was.

"A-almo—" Asami whimpered, but Korra silenced her by pressing her lips onto Asami's again.

"I know, come for me…" Korra softly breathed against Asami's lips and wrapped her free arm around Asami's back, knowing that any moment Asami's arms wouldn't be able to support her weight anymore. Korra let her fingers slid out again and then pushed them into Asami with pressure, causing Asami to orgasm with a loud moan filling the office and her body tremble. Like Korra predicted Asami's arms gave out and Asami's upper body was now supported by Korra's tan arm, Korra removed her fingers and wrapped that arm around Asami as well, holding Asami against her own body. She smiled at the little shocks she felt from Asami's body against hers, Korra felt flattered to have given Asami such pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of 'Just the two of us'! It's going to be a three-shot for sure, hooray! I hope you guys like this one as much as the previous chapter. I got the e-mail back from my dearest beta-reader _FullMetalPrincess_ with the beta'd version(s), so I updated the chapters. I wanna thank Princess for her amazing work and all the effort she puts into beta-reading my writings, she is truly amazing and not just as a beta! c:

Again, it would be _very_ appreciated if you leave a review! It doesn't have to be long, I just _really_ would like to know your thoughts on it!

Enjoy! c:

* * *

While Asami was still 'recovering' from her orgasm, Korra kissed Asami's hair and whispered sweet words softly to the heiress in her arms.

"You're so beautiful, Asami… You make me happy… I love you, Asami. I really do…" Asami couldn't help but smiling at Korra's sweet words and her heart seemed to melt when Korra told her that she loved her. She thought about her plan for later on the day, still nervous and slightly insecure about it; but Asami had decided she'd do it today, so she _would_. Luckily, the day was still young and she had time enough to gather all her courage together.

"I love you too, Korra," Asami sighed dreamily but honest, she really loved the Watertriber. The loving moment got interrupted by loud knocking on the front door, Asami and Korra looked up and then back at each other; a huge grin spread over Korra's face.

"Food!" she cheered excitedly, Asami chuckled and pressed a kiss on Korra's forehead.

"I'll get it, you can choose where we're going to eat this time," Asami said and walked out of the office, dancing towards the front door on a musical rhythm that played in her head. Teasingly shaking her ass more than necessary, knowing Korra would be unable to keep her eyes from her.

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Korra replied softly, not even sure if Asami would've been able to hear. Korra was just distracted by an extremely nice view on Asami's naked body and her buttocks that wiggled along while she walked towards the front door to get their food. The Avatar shook her head, to get her mind clear and think of where she wanted to eat. At first she had absolutely no idea, they could eat on the floor for all Korra cared. But then an idea came to her mind, joined by a pleased grin on her lips.

.

She looked up at she heard the front door open and walked out of the office, she caught Asami's eyes and smirked, biting her lower lip. She sensually danced over the marble floor with Asami's gaze still locked on her body, Korra stretched her index finger and curled it towards herself; 'come here'. For a moment Korra thought Asami would drop the bag that had their food in it, as Asami's mouth dropped open while looking at the Avatar. Korra chuckled while rocking her body to the left and right and back again, moving like that towards the backdoors that lead to the pool. Asami seemed to figure which place Korra had picked to have their breakfast, because a pleased smile tugged on her lips.

Asami followed Korra, who was already outside, setting the bag on the stone bench that was earthbent from the wall. Korra winked at Asami who responded by placing her hands on her lips and just looked at Korra without moving.

"Come," Korra said, stretching out her arms towards Asami who still didn't move an inch.

"Already did," Asami said with a smirk, Korra raised an eyebrow and then just laughed.

"You know what I mean, come sit with me. Please?" Korra tried again and pouted, looking at Asami with the polar bear dog puppy eyes-look; knowing it was irresistible to Asami and impossible not to fall for. She knew she'd won when Asami sighed and dropped her arms to her sides; Asami walked over to Korra and sat down between Korra's legs. Her back resting against the wall, left side facing Korra and legs folded over each other.

"Good enough for the Avatar?" Asami said and stuck out her tongue to Korra who nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Perfect! Here are your noodles, beauty," Korra said and gave Asami one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks. Then Korra took the other bowl with seaweed noodles and chopsticks, carefully she took off the lid and blew off some steam. It smelled amazing to Korra and made her realize how hungry she actually was, she grabbed some noodles with her chopsticks and put them in her mouth.

"Careful, it's really ho—" Asami started, but remembered it was unnecessary; Korra probably used her airbending already to bring them to the right temperature.

"Nee me two fix at?" Korra asked mouth filled with noodles, making Asami sigh with a snort.

"I think I understood you this time and yes, that'd be nice," Asami answered and watched Korra making a small movement over her bowl with one hand. Asami smiled gratefully at Korra and started on her seaweed noodles as well, they tasted really good to Asami; she knew Korra didn't think any different since she was working the noodles into her mouth with a very happy expression on her face. Asami was almost halfway through when Korra put the bowl back into the bag, along with the lid; Asami raised her eyebrows while looking at Korra.

"What? It just tasted _really_ good!" Korra explained when she caught Asami's look at her. Asami shrugged her shoulders and winked at the tan girl beside her, meanwhile continuing on her noodles.

"Do you still want some?" Asami asked and before Korra could protest, Asami knew Korra only protested because she didn't want to be rude, Asami took some noodles with her chopsticks and brought them to Korra's lips. "It's okay, Korra," Asami assured and Korra did as asked. Together the finished the last half of Asami's noodles, until there were just a few left. Asami put them in her own mouth, but only half way, she looked at Korra; her eyes telling Korra to take the other ends. Asami already put her bowl and chopsticks back into the bag to free her hands, she gently rested the palm of her right hand against Korra's cheek and leaned in closer. Their lips met and the noodles were separated, Korra giggled in response and pressed her lips against Asami's again as soon as she swallowed the last seaweed noodles.

.

"Those were some really good noodles…" Korra said after she broke the kiss and Asami nodded in agreement, then taking the chopsticks from Korra and putting them in the bag as well. The rice would be for later on the day, she took the bag and put it on a small stone table next to the backdoors.

"So, why did you pick this spot? Not just for eating our noodles, I assume…" Asami stood before Korra now, bent over. Korra needed a while to let her eyes find Asami's, she just couldn't help it; Asami did it on purpose, Korra was certain of it.

"You assumed _that _right…" Korra answered with an innocent look on her face, smiling as she traced her index finger from Asami's nose down to her chin, neck, in between Asami's collarbones and stopped just above the breasts that were not too far from her face.

"Hmm, tell me; what else did you bring us here for?" Asami teased by bringing her face and bosom closer to Korra's. Korra gulped and cleared her throat; Asami made her head spin and her sight blurry. The effect Asami had on the waterbender without even touching her was mind blowing and fascinating.

"Well, I thought… Maybe if it got… _Hot_, we could cool off a bit, later…" Korra answered slowly, followed by a wink, what Asami could; she could do too.

"Oh…" Asami breathed, face getting flustered. Well, if this was how Korra would be playing the game; Asami had some surprise in store for the Avatar. The heiress smirked as she lead Korra towards one of the comfortable chairs close to the pool and sat the brunette down, Korra looked at Asami; giving away that she wasn't too sure what would happen right now. Which wasn't very smart of her, normally Korra had it under control; but Asami played with her mind, and other parts as well, in a way that somehow made it hard for Korra to hold that control.

Korra soon got her answer as Asami turned around, about to take place on her lap. But Asami never actually sat down; Korra gently laid her tan hands on the heiress' hips, not doing anything with them further. She let Asami do whatever she had in mind, figuring Asami was giving her a lap dance. Korra gasped quietly and bit her bottom lip, feeling aroused again already.

"Damn…" Korra breathed, trying not to let the moans escape, which was harder than she hoped. Asami played with hair while sensually moving her buttocks over Korra's lap, hoping she was doing it alright; her doubt got swept away by the approving sounds produced by the girl sitting beneath her. A smile tugged on Asami's lips, she actually enjoyed this… Asami removed her hands out of her hair, brushing her hair to one side, over her shoulder; it now tickled her right breast's nipple. Then Asami slowly slid her hands down, over her neck and slowly reaching her breasts; she paused and kept her hands there. Still moving her ass over Korra's lap that got pretty hot by now, Asami let her fingers stroke her nipples and play with them; soft inward moans were vaguely audible. The heiress leaned back now and laid her head on Korra's shoulder, continuing to dance on the waterbender's lap and playing with her own nipples. Korra thought she'd be losing it, Asami was driving her crazy; Korra _loved_ how Asami moved, it was fascinating and turning her on incredibly.

"You can be a— Ah, damn t-tease as well…" Korra gasped into Asami's ear, Asami proving her right by moving with some more pressure onto Korra's lap, causing the Avatar to choke on her words halfway. Then Asami suddenly stopped moving and turned her upper body towards Korra's with one eyebrow raised, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Don't you enjoy it, Avatar Korra?" Asami said in a semi-innocent voice, her lips curling into a pout now.

"No, actually I don't…" That's when Asami started to worry, was Korra being serious right now or not? "I'm _loving _it. You're so incredibly damn sexy…" Korra breathed into Asami's ear, tightening her grip on the heiress' hips; this time it was Asami who struggled to keep in a moan.

"Tell me, Avatar… What do you want?" Asami softly moaned into the ear of the young woman under her. Pleasant shivers were sent through Korra's entire body, making the arousal even more intense than it already was.

"I want _you_," Korra answered, her fingers slowly moving down towards Asami's thighs. Korra looked confused as Asami removed Korra's hands while shaking her head.

"I asked you what _you_ want…" Asami explained and slowly licked her lips, never taking her eyes from Korra's azure ones.

"I want _you_… _Inside_ me…" Korra breathed and Asami nodded with a satisfied smile.

"I think we can arrange that…" Korra moaned as Asami again pressured onto Korra's lap before she stood; she grabbed Korra's chin between her index finger and thumb and leaned over until their lips met and their tongues danced with each other.

.

Asami's lips moved over Korra's breast, sucking the dark nipple softly. Korra's head was tilted back, mouth open; moans no longer held back, which Asami didn't mind, at _all_. Her hand was already on Korra's thigh, caressing the smooth skin there; getting closer to the Avatar's center which was pretty moist already. One part of Asami wanted to skip the teasing and just go for it, making Korra moan and beg for more, the other part highly enjoyed this foreplay; making the Avatar weak in the limbs and surrender to her completely. Asami noticed that she was pretty wet herself, just because of the sounds Korra produced and the tiny movements she made underneath Asami's touch. But the facial expressions were also very entertaining, whenever Korra managed to keep her eyes open for longer than a few seconds, they'd look at Asami filled with lust, sensation and need.

"Ple-ease, f-fuck m-me," Korra gasped, one hand in Asami's hair and eyes fixed on Asami's face. Her eyes were filled with pure lust, they were _begging_ Asami to do what Korra just asked her to. Asami hummed approvingly, almost drowning in the depth of Korra's ocean blue eyes.

"As you wish, Avatar…" Asami mouthed against Korra's stomach, leaving kisses behind on her way down. She felt how the muscles in Korra's stomach tensed as her lips came closer to Korra's center, just like the grip of Korra's fingers on Asami's hair. The heiress was now kneeling in front of the chair with Korra on it, Asami pressed her lips against Korra's left knee and kissed all the way up until they met the tan outer labia. A deep moan was produced by the Avatar, grip on Asami's hair tightening. Asami smiled and pressed a kiss on the shaven skin, tasting the moist and deciding it was way better than she remembered. Asami's heartbeat sped up when Korra moaned loud and deeply as Asami's tongue licked the moist, swallowing it. She was determined to have Korra not being able to forget this anytime soon, she would make sure it'd be impossible for the Avatar to.

Asami slid two fingers inside Korra, her tongue played with the bundle of nerves that had swollen a bit already. Her other hand rested on Korra's left hip, partly to keep them in place; Korra was pretty good at rocking her hips, which sometimes could make it a bit harder for Asami to actually do what she loved. Korra didn't protest in the slightest way, all she wanted was Asami not to stop. She felt how Asami let her tongue play with her clit while the long fingers slid in and out of her at the same time, Korra placed her free hand on her own breast and played with her nipple; which was harder than she ever noticed it being before. The Avatar wasn't even trying to keep the moans inside anymore, it was useless and she didn't really care if anyone else but Asami heard her; she couldn't bring herself to care.

Asami's movements became faster and harder, intensifying the moans coming from Korra; Asami felt the need to be pleasured herself grow. She wanted the Avatar just like Korra wanted her, in every way possible. Asami felt moist between her thighs and moaned against Korra's center; sending shivers through Korra's underbelly as Asami's breath tickled her. Korra felt warmer and warmer inside, the heat spreading like a small flame evolving into a big fire. A rush of pleasant tingles flowed through her like waves of the ocean, returning every few seconds; all four elements seemed present inside Korra's body. For a moment she worried that she might cause an earthquake or something, but those thoughts got disturbed by Asami's tongue and fingers hitting a certain spot that made the Avatar almost scream. Asami noticed that Korra was _very_ close to an orgasm, this made the non-bender smirk and putting some more pressure on both her fingers and tongue.

"Cum for me, Avatar… Cum for me, Korra, please…" Asami breathed against the soft and sensitive skin; she sucked on Korra's clit some more and smiled when she felt the trembles start underneath her lips and around her fingers. "Yes, baby, yes…"

"F-fuck!" Korra moaned and tightening her grip on Asami's hair until her knuckles colored white, her entire body tensed as she reached her orgasm; the explosion followed and caused her body to go almost completely limb. Korra's hand fell to her side and her body trembled, she was panting, warmth was everywhere. Asami watched Korra experiencing her orgasm in fascination while slowly removing her fingers, licking the moisture off of them. She slowly tried to stand up, but her legs felt wobbly and Asami decided it maybe wasn't such a good idea and instead sat down on the stone floor that was warm from the sunlight. Softly Asami laid down her head onto Korra's knees, arms stretched out and her hands resting on Korra's hips.

.

Asami patiently waited, a smile of happiness on her face, until Korra would have caught her breath and be able to speak again. Asami felt truly happy, just sitting here with her head in Korra's lap, listening to the Avatar's breathing and feeling the warmth of the sun on her back. Then Asami reminded _where_ exactly she was sitting and smiled at the thought, she lifted her head and arms and leaned backwards; letting herself slide into the cool water of the pool. When she came up again, she saw Korra looking at her with worry, the relief was written all over her face when Asami surfaced.

The heiress chuckled softly and laid her elbows on the pool edge, resting her chin on her underarms. She looked at Korra who was still a bit dazed, but to Asami she looked absolutely gorgeous; she could look at Korra for hours without getting enough of it. A soft sigh slipped through Asami's lips, it was one of love, adoration. Korra sat straight slowly, facing Asami and smiling at the non-bender happily; enjoying the view on the beautiful woman in the pool before her.

"You're really something…" Korra whispered lovingly as she stood and bent over to press her lips against the heiress'. What she didn't really notice was that she was falling, slowly, but far enough to land in the pool with a gasp.

"Well, what about you, _water_bender?" Asami mused with a grin, receiving a wave of water over herself from the Avatar.

"Hmm, I like you more…" Korra hummed while she pressed her body against Asami's back, resting her tan arms on Asami's pale ones.

"I love you, Korra…" Asami whispered as she turned around, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck and pressing her lips onto Korra's. "So much…" she whispered and reunited their lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to post the third part/chapter... I was _extremely_ insecure about this part and I _really _hope that you guys like it... If not, just tell me, I would like to know what you do or don't like about it and feedback is _always_ welcome, so please leave behind a review?

Also I, _again_, wanna thank my beta-reader _FullMetalPrincess_ dearly, because she really helps me and I appreciate her honesty, time and effort! 3

Enjoy! c:

* * *

"Gosh Asami, you have no idea…" Korra whispered and Asami looked up at the Avatar, telling Korra with her eyes to explain. "You have no idea how much I love you, no idea how you did it… But I fell for you, so hard, and I still do every single day," Korra continued and Asami felt her heartbeat picking up speed, for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"You're _so_ cheesy…" Asami giggled and nuzzled her face against Korra's neck, breathing in the addictive scent she could only find on the Avatar.

"But I'm just being honest!" Korra defended herself, Asami chuckled and pressed her lips on Korra's skin, leaving a kiss close to the waterbender's ear.

"Did I say anything about _not_ liking it?" Korra shook her head slightly, admitting Asami had a point right there. "That's right, because I actually _do _like it when you're being cheesy, a _lot_ in fact…" she continued against Korra's neck. One hand trailed down over Korra's back, muscles traced by Asami's long fingers, causing goose bumps on the tan back of the Avatar. Sometimes the heiress felt kind of jealous over how smooth Korra's skin was, though she felt honored and lucky to be the one to caress and kiss the smoothness whenever she wanted. Only she was allowed to, Korra had told her that herself quite a while ago; Asami remembered feeling flattered and grateful. She loved this girl more than she ever loved anyone before, she wouldn't love anyone more than this woman, Asami was more than certain of it.

A story she remembered surfaced from her memories; the story about Avatar Aang and Katara, how he called the waterbending master his '_forever girl_'. Asami always loved the story as a child and heard it so many times that she'd lost count, somewhere deep down her mind told her that she now knew why. A smile appeared on Asami's face and she felt Korra softly pushing her a bit back so she'd be facing the blue-eyed woman directly.

"I love you, Asami," Korra mouthed before she let her lips meet Asami's, the other giving in willingly and losing herself in the kiss. Her mind got filled with images that made Asami's cheeks burn and her stomach ache with desire, images of Korra doing things with and to her; she moaned softly and Korra slowly broke the kiss. The Avatar hadn't missed the soft moan that came from Asami, it couldn't be just because of the kiss, and she knew that Asami was probably temporarily somewhere else with her mind. Korra decided to take the opportunity and use it in her own benefit, although that wasn't entirely true; it wouldn't be just for herself. The watertriber's hands that had been resting on Asami's cheeks now traveled downwards, lightly touching the heiress's breasts; sending shivers and causing goose bumps on the emerald eyed woman's skin. But the hands didn't stop there, they kept traveling on downwards with a very light touch, until they reached Asami's lovely curved hips and settled down there. Korra's hands slightly pulled so the hips came even closer to her own, pushing her own forward. Asami's eyes opened, there seemed to be slight surprise in them, looking at Korra. The Avatar raised her eyebrows and hummed, without words asking Asami what caught her attention.

"That felt… strange…?" Asami mumbled. Korra wasn't sure if it was meant for her or if Asami was rather talking to herself. "In a good way, though…" Asami continued, causing Korra to smirk with satisfaction. "Too bad you're a woman, like me…" Asami teased, sticking out the tip of her tongue towards Korra.

"I don't need to be a man for that, you know…" Korra answered in a whisper, pushing her mound to Asami's, causing the other to gasp and moan at the same time.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Korra? We're in the pool, you know… There are- I mean, ever heard of vacuu—"

"As a matter of fact, yes and yes. But that won't happen, _trust me_," Korra interrupted Asami's concern, she just smirked at Asami's confused and questioning look. "I'm a _waterbender_, like you said yourself not too long ago," Korra explained, but Asami's expression didn't really change. Korra chuckled and kissed Asami's neck, close to her ear.

"What I mean, gorgeous, is that you should trust me. Do you?" Asami nodded lightly, of course she trusted Korra, she didn't trust anyone more than she trusted the Avatar. "Good, in that case; hop on," Korra whispered onto Asami's skin, this time clearly _really_ confusing the heiress.

"How do you mea—" Asami didn't get to finish her sentence as Korra's hands lifted her up by the hips and Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's low back and bottom in response.

"That was _exactly _what I meant, good girl," Korra grinned while looking up into Asami's eyes. Asami's face was in front of hers now, although Asami had to lean down a bit to kiss the waterbender on the lips.

"I'm _always _a good girl," Asami protested and softly bit Korra's lower lip, making her moan softly in appreciation. After that Korra just snorted. "Oh, I assume that means you disagree?" Asami sputtered.

"You're not _always_ a good girl, you've been a _very bad girl_ often enough. Not that I mind, though…" Korra breathed, Asami now smirked too, sensing where Korra was going with this.

"But I'm a good girl now, right?" Korra nodded.

"You are and I think I already know how to reward you for that…" One hand let go of Asami's hip, the other wrapped around Asami's back now, holding Asami in place. With a small gesture of her free hand, Korra bent a bit of water around her own hips. While they were still in the water up to their chests, Korra could easily perform her plan. She felt Asami's lips against hers again and willingly kissed back, deepening the kiss, it was perfect to distract Asami from her bending. Korra felt how the water settled around her hips like a belt, then she bent it forward in a semi-solid form. The Avatar softly bit Asami's lower lip now, causing her to moan inwardly, at that same moment Korra thrust her hips forward and entering Asami with her waterbent strap-on.

"Korra—!" Asami gasped, completely taken by surprise, she hadn't seen _that_ coming. Moans flooded out of her at the new sensation, it was strange but in a _very_ good way. Asami couldn't stop the moans from coming, but she guessed Korra wouldn't really mind, if she did it was too bad; Asami couldn't hold them in. "F-fuckk—!" she gasped, digging her nails into Korra's shoulder blades.

"Fuck who?" Korra breathed, completely turned on by Asami's reaction; she'd definitely do this more often if it was up to the Avatar.

"Fuck me!" Asami gasped, looking intensely at Korra through her eyelashes; it was extremely hard to keep them open.

"Maybe, if you ask it _nicely,_" Korra teased, pausing her thrusts into Asami. Asami groaned in disapproval and suck in some air before she was able to reply.

"Fuck me, please?" Asami asked in the sweetest and most innocent voice she could manage, apparently worked; Korra's hips started to move again. Black dots were dancing in Asami's sight, she tried to look into Korra's ocean blue eyes but simply failed. She bit her lower lip, sucking in breaths whenever she could.

"Don't hold it in, Asami, don't hold them back," Korra demanded and Asami rested her chin on Korra's shoulder, lips pressed against the tan skin of the Avatar's neck and let her moans flow out of her. "Yes, that's it baby." Korra closed her eyes as well, entering herself as well with the water now; a loud moan joined Asami's. Their hips thrust on the same speed and rhythm, it felt amazing to the both of them; leaving them breathless and lightheaded. Korra's legs started to feel shaky, it was a good thing she was surrounded by her natural element.

"P-please…" Asami whimpered, feeling how close she was to her orgasm. This was absolutely amazing and Korra seemed to enjoy it as well, herself; Asami was happy that she wasn't the only one.

"Please _what_?" Korra answered, knowing perfectly well what the heiress meant. "Please… Stop?" Korra said, as serious as she could.

"No, no! Don't stop!" Asami gasped and immediately realizing she made a mistake, this was confirmed by Korra who stopped thrusting the waterbent strap-on into her. Asami sighed at herself, this was her own fault. "I meant; Please don't stop, Korra…?"

"Are you sure that was what you meant…?" Korra teased, building up the tension. She bowed her head a bit and put her lips around Asami's nipple, not really paying attention to which one, then she sucked and used her teeth, careful to not hurt the beautiful heiress. She knew Asami didn't mind that, but still Korra felt the need to be a little sensitive right now, maybe later she'd be less soft and sweet.

" Y-yes," Asami answered between gasping, Korra was being an absolute tease right now. "Please, Avatar Korra… P-please, I-I want to co— For y-you—!" Asami gasped against Korra's neck, hoping Korra would continue; she wanted it so bad.

"In that case…" Korra breathed against Asami's nipple with a smirk, released her lips and tightened her grip around Asami's torso and started to thrust faster than she had so far. With every thrust a moan escaped Asami's mouth, followed by Korra. Korra's thrusts were hard, fast and deep; the combination made Asami orgasm barely a minute after that. Korra bent away the water from Asami, adding it to the length inside herself, the gestures of her hand controlled the force and speed and Korra decided she'd enjoy the same as Asami just had. It didn't take very long until also Korra experienced her orgasm with a loud moan, her whole body was glowing, tingling, throbbing, shocking… Korra felt only half-conscious, but enough to bent the water and make sure both her and Asami were on the steps in the pool which allowed them to lie down without their heads getting under the water.

.

"Is it weird when I say that I _really_ enjoyed that…?" Asami asked, still not completely breathing evenly. Korra heard Asami, but somehow her brains didn't really register it yet. "Because I did, it was _very_ nice to feel you actually inside me… Even if it was with a little help," Asami whispered and softly kissed Korra's forehead, the tip of her nose and then the curve of her upper lip. Korra responded with a dreamy smile, making Asami's heart flutter. It wouldn't be long until Korra came back completely to her, they'd get a nice shower and then… Asami hadn't exactly figured out what they'd do _after_ that, but she was certain that she would come up with a plan.

"So you wouldn't object doing this more often…?" Korra asked slowly when her head felt a bit clearer, her breathing was still heavy and uneven, but she could speak again.

"Mm, no, you won't hear me complain if we would…" Asami answered in a voice soft as a whisper, her fingers softly brushed away the hairs that were plastered against Korra's forehead and temples. Asami wished they had days off more often, because she really loved spending time with just Korra. Not that she didn't like spending time with the boys, or at Air Temple Island with Tenzin, Pema and their kids, but she really loved a day for just the two of them. Just like Tenzin and Pema did, Asami remembered her conversation with Pema a while ago; the acolyte told Asami that she _loved_ her kids more than anything, except Tenzin, but that she also needed a day for herself and Tenzin alone every now and then. The heiress found it hard to imagine, having four children and hoping for maybe just one day a month to spend exclusively with Korra…

"What are you daydreaming about, beautiful heiress?" Korra asked and pressed a kiss on Asami's shoulder, trying to catch the green emeralds with her own blue eyes.

"I thought you would guess; about you of course," Asami answered with a chuckle and shared a kiss with the beautiful Avatar who was right next to her, lying on the stone steps in the pool on her stomach and leaning on her elbows.

"What's so '_of course'_ about that?" Korra wondered, since Asami could've been daydreaming about practically anything.

"Since you are the _only_ one who I daydream of, how could I _not_? You are gorgeous, strong, brave, caring, funny…" Korra felt her stomach heat up and her heartbeat picking up speed for a moment, she wasn't really sure what to say in response at first, but the feeling was certainly mutual.

"Well, you're breathtakingly beautiful, smart, patient, very sweet, kind, caring, sexy, adorable with kids and graceful at everything you do…" Korra responded then, causing the non-bender to blush heavily. Asami had the feeling that her heart was slowly melting more and more with every word Korra added, the compliment caused her stomach and chest to tingle and warmth spreading through her entire body. Asami repeated Korra's words in her head and realized one of the things Korra said was 'adorable with _kids_', she couldn't help but wonder if Korra would ever want kids.

"I'm 'adorable with kids'?" Asami asked and Korra nodded with an honest smile that showed her white teeth.

"I mean, master Tenzin and Pema's kids, you're so good with them and face it; they _adore_ you," Korra answered, recalling the many memories of Asami with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan.

"I can't help it. I think they're really lovely, even if, especially Meelo and Ikki, can be quite a handful. Maybe I can look after them sometimes so Tenzin and Pema have an off day too," Asami said and Korra snickered. "What?"

"You're sure about that?" Korra teased and Asami stuck out her tongue to the Southern Watertriber.

"Yes, as a matter of fact; I _am _sure. I mean, why not? The mansion is big enough, so that's not a problem," Asami answered, in all seriousness now. "But you don't have to if you don't like the idea," Asami continued and saw Korra getting caught in her thoughts. A smile appeared on the heiress's lips and she slowly stood up, leaving the water and pool behind her. She grabbed two towels from the shed where towels, the two parasols and equipment for cleaning the pool were kept, when she turned around again she saw Korra looking at her.

"I was afraid you were leaving me behind all by myself…" Korra said, everything _but _serious, Asami chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, you wouldn't survive without me for just two minutes?"

"Barely."

"Sounds serious, should I worry?" Asami said and chuckled again, then she wrapped one of the bath towels around her, fastening it just above her breasts. She held the other bath towel in her outstretched arm towards Korra, who was still in the water. When Korra didn't move or respond Asami shrugged her shoulders, and then she defiantly dropped the towel on the warm stone floor before the pool; walking towards the back doors, swaying her hips in a way she knew Korra wouldn't be able to resist.

.

Along with the bag that had the rice still in it, Asami stepped inside the mansion, onto the cold marble floor. She put the bag on the counter in the kitchen and then walked towards the stairs that led to the second floor; catching the soft footsteps not too far behind her. A satisfied grin spread on Asami's face and she hopped up the stairs, dancing into the big bathroom.

The heiress walked into the shower space and turned on the shower, she knew a shower space and especially a bathroom like this was extremely rare in Republic City, but she absolutely loved it. There was even a stone bench carved in the wall, the shower head was on the right of the bench. The wall with the bench in it was facing a glass wall, that was open on the end of the shower space, creating the entrance. On the left of the bathroom door was a long washstand, two faucets above it and on the wall above the washstand was a mirror over the entire length of the wall. Asami watched her reflection as she loosened the bath towel which dropped on the dark grey stone tiles of the bathroom, just in time for Korra who stepped into the bathroom. Ocean blue eyes fixed on the mirror that reflected Asami's body, which was no longer covered by the soft fabric and thus completely naked again.


End file.
